More than Mundane
by xXxShadowhuntersxXx
Summary: Rosaline Filia Diamond Penelope Annelida, a mundie with the Sight finds herself swept off her feet by someone almost as perfect as she is. While Jace may be taken, Sebastian's looking for a relationship, preferably long term. Very long. Like immortal, long.


AN: Heyyyyyy! so here's my first TMI fic! hope you like ittttt!

Hi my name is Rosaline Fillia Diamond Penelope Annelida but most people just call me Rosie or Rose or RoRo. Im a mundane because my parents are humans, but I hav the Sight anyways. When I was very little, my momy got sick and died, and papa started drinking. He smelled like stinky alchocol all the time, and a bunch of these noisie guys would always come to our house and throw cards everwere. One night, there was a lot of yelling and I heard a big boom. I guess somone had shot my pa, but I try not to think about that too much because its sad. Why should I care about the bad stuff when the good stuff comes next? Anyways, so this angel came through my window and he was sooooo pritty. He was all gold and glittry, and had a big boomy voice. I'm very shy, so I hid in the corner of the room, but when he smild at me I fliped my hair and waved cutely at him. He gav me this mark thing on my hand, like an eye but all silva and stuff. I thought it wasn't very cute for a girl to have a tatto, but when the faeries came, I thought it was okay. The faeries were pretty. Even prettier than me. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I have pale skin like a vampire, ambr hair like a wolf, one blu eye and one hazel eye. I'm tall and very skiny, and a lot of people tell me I'm flawles and pretty, but I try to ignre them. I wore mostly rags since pa wasn't very nice to me. For example, I was wearing this rag skirt with this dirty shirt and these rag shoes and a rag in my hair. Anyways, so the faeries came to my house and there was this hadsom faerie prince that treated me just like a princes! They all said I was prety and stuffff, it made me blush! So I got all these super cool new clothes in my fav color- pink! But then all these vamps came. They were really reallly scary, because they were all bloody and they kidnapped me! I think one of them must have bit me, because I'm imortal now. Anyways, so the faeries threw some magic spealls at them, and sum turned into rats and stuff,, but they still took me and ran away! I was crying and very scared, when all of a suden, all these werewolves came and rescud me! I got to ride on one with amber hair just like me and they took me back to there house. The werewolves were actually superr hawt when their humans, with big muscles and stuff, but I really wanted to go back to the faeries because they called me pretty and promissed to teach me magic. On the day I left, they threw me a bigg party with cake, and the amber haired one gave me this magic ring that let me transmorf into stufff just like a werewolf! It was soooooo coool! So when they brought me back to the faeries, I larned magic. I'm superrr powerful and immortal and can transfrom into stuff, and use these flashes of light. I'm also good at singing and dancing and drawwing, and the faeries taught me to speak to demons. Since I'm nice and sweeet and prettty and smart, the demons usually listen to me and go away and stop do bad stuff and killling people. I can also grow angel or faerie wings. One day the queen said to me,

"Rosaline, there's somone we want you to meet."

My jaw droped. Standing in front of me was the most beautyful, gorgeus, boy I had ever seen. He was wering a black t-shirt and black ripped jeans and a black studded leather jacket. His hair was blond, but the tips were dyed black and red. He was waring black eyeliner and black lipstick and he must have had foundation too bcus he was almost as pale as I was. It was easy to tell he wass gothic.

The queen said, "This is Jace. He's going to take you to the Insititute, where you will live."

Jace whistled flirtely. He said the funnyest, cutest, sweetest thing I had ever heard to me. I think it was love at fist sight. He said, "Somebody better call God, cuz he's missing an angel."


End file.
